Fausse idole
by LonelyD
Summary: Dark Vador saura lui montrer la voie.


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Disney.

Personnages, couples : Kylo Ren/Ben Solo, Darth Vader.

Rating : K.

Genre : Angst.

Note de l'auteure : le texte a été écrit durant les nuits du FOF en une heure, sur le thème _Idole_. Je publie ce texte sur un coup de tête, mais je n'en suis que très moyennement satisfaite. Je n'ai pas exploré autant que je le voudrais ce lien étrange entre Kylo Ren et ce représente Dark Vador dans sa tête. Je le referais sans doute à l'avenir. _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Il se fige à quelques pas de son maître et fronce les sourcils d'un air contrit. Au moins, il n'aura aucun regret.

– Maître, qu'est-il advenu de votre père ?

Luke soupire et le fixe droit dans les yeux. Il a dans le regard cette même lueur étrange qu'il avait le jour où Ben a accidentellement blessé un autre apprenti. Ben se dit que ce n'est rien de plus que de la tristesse. C'est de la tristesse sûrement puisque sa mère n'a jamais évoqué le nom de leur père – mais elle quittait toujours la table lorsque Ben abordait la question.

– Tu n'es pas encore prêt à entendre cette histoire.

Une fois encore on le relègue à l'ignorance parce qu'il est trop jeune, trop stupide, trop fragile pour l'entendre.

Mais dans sa tête _la_ voix ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

Elle ricane. Elle savait, elle l'avait prévenu. Luke le considère toujours comme un enfant.

.

La nouvelle explose et avec elle la crédibilité de Leia Organa. Les nouvelles vont vite dans la galaxie bientôt tout le monde sait que Dark Vador était le géniteur de la sénatrice. Ses adversaires se frottent les mains.

De l'autre côté de la galaxie Luke imagine mille fois une manière de gérer cette question. On ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

Ben serre fort entre ses doigts le bâton avec lequel il s'entraîne. Même de là où il se tient, Luke peut voir ses lèvres trembler et ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

– Ce n'est pas vrai, murmure Ben à demi-mot.

– C'est l'entière vérité !

L'apprenti se tourne vers ses camarades.

– Demandez donc à maître Luke ! C'est le fils d'un meurtrier !

Mais Luke n'a pas le temps d'intervenir.

Ben bondit sur le garçon et lui assène un coup de bâton qui le fait tomber à terre.

– Menteur ! hurle Ben.

Cette fois-ci, Luke entend sa peine jusque dans son cœur.

.

Le temple brûle de ce feu que Ben – Kylo Ren, c'est Kylo Ren désormais – n'a jamais vu que dans ses rêves, là où la nuit les vérités lui sont révélées et où il est à l'abri des mensonges de maître Luke. La voix continue de lui parler, plus clairement que jamais et il la croit maintenant. Après ce soir, il n'a plus aucun doute.

 _Tu l'as fait_ , il entend. _Vador aurait été fier de toi._

La voix lui a tout révélé de son héritage et de Vador. La destruction des Jedis et de leur ordre obsolète n'était que le premier pas vers un monde meilleur.

Il lui reste maintenant à abattre la République et à reconstruire sur ses cendres.

.

Parfois quand le doute le prend et qu'il ne sait plus distinguer le juste du faux, il se tourne vers _Lui_.

Ben s'agenouille devant le masque de Vador. Ce n'est plus qu'un amas plastique calciné qui esquisse une grimace grossière.

Le silence emplit la pièce et Kylo Ren prie. Il prie pour que Vador l'entende et réponde à son appel. Il prie pour qu'il lui fasse un signe et lui montre la voie dans l'obscurité. Il prie pour être à la hauteur de sa tâche et l'honorer comme il se doit.

Enfin, il prie pour qu'un jour tous s'agenouille devant l'œuvre de Vador.

Snoke répète qu'il ne sera jamais aussi grand, ni aussi puissant que Vador et peut-être qu'il a raison, mais Kylo Ren persiste car il veut accomplir son destin.

Il se relève et attrape le masque de Vador qu'il enveloppe dans un linge propre avec délicatesse.

Les tirs font rage dehors et Kylo Ren doit sortir. Il empoigne son sabre-laser et court dans les couloirs de la base du Premier Ordre, la rage au ventre.

.

Il pensait qu'après l'ordre Jedi, après Luke, après Snoke, il pourrait dormir d'un sommeil léger et sans rêve.

Mais le feu brûle toujours aussi fort et les cris hurlent de plus bel.

Il ne compte plus les morts et ne lave plus le sang sur ses mains. Il fait.

Il est assis sur ce siège duquel Snoke a semé la terreur sur la galaxie durant des années, plus seul que jamais.

– Est-ce vraiment cela que tu souhaitais ?

Kylo Ren, moitié endormi, sursaute et cherche des yeux la voix. Il bondit lorsqu'il aperçoit l'homme qui se tient debout à côté de lui.

Il le regarde, sans un mot. L'homme est à peine plus petit que lui, plus mince, mais plus jeune aussi. Il affiche sur le visage une cicatrice similaire à la sienne.

Et Kylo Ren sait.

Il pose le genou à terre et dit, la voix tremblante :

– Grand-père.

Mais Dark Vador reste de marbre, aussi passif et sévère qu'une idole.

– J'ai essayé …

– Non, tu as fait ce que tu voulais faire et tu n'en es même pas satisfait. Que veux-tu vraiment ?

La voix caverneuse de son grand-père résonne dans la pièce comme un éclair.

Ses lèvres s'agitent à la recherche d'une réponse qu'il est incapable de formuler. Tout n'est plus que noirceur en dedans.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

– Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Sa sentence tombe comme un couperet sur son cou.

– Je ne sais pas si j'en ai la force, murmure-t-il.

Mais lorsqu'il relève la tête, Anakin a disparu, emportant avec lui les doutes de Kylo Ren.


End file.
